Government Accountability Office
Overview The U.S. Government Accountability Office (GAO) (formerly named the General Accounting Office) is an independent, nonpartisan agency that works for Congress. Often called the "congressional watchdog," the GAO investigates how the federal government spends taxpayer dollars. The head of GAO, the Comptroller General of the United States, is appointed to a 15-year term by the President from a slate of candidates Congress proposes. The GAO's mission is to support Congress in meeting its constitutional responsibilities and to help improve the performance and ensure the accountability of the federal government for the benefit of the American people. It provides Congress with timely information that is objective, fact-based, nonpartisan, nonideological, fair, and balanced. GAO reports The following GAO reports are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order): * Quadrennial Homeland Security Review (GAO-11-873) (Sept. 2011). * Electronic Government: Performance Measures for Projects Aimed at Promoting Innovation and Transparency Can Be Improved (GAO-11-775) (Sept. 2011). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation’s Critical Infrastructure (GAO-11-865T) (July 26, 2011). * Information Security: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation Has Made Progress, but Further Actions Are Needed to Protect Financial Data (GAO-11-708) (Aug. 2011). * Personal ID Verification: Agencies Should Set a Higher Priority on Using the Capabilities of Standardized Identification Cards (GAO-11-751) (Sept. 2011). * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: DOD Faces Challenges In Its Cyber Activities (GAO-11-75) (July 2011). * Agencies Need Coordinated Guidance on Incorporating Telework into Emergency and Continuity Planning (GAO-11-628) (July 22, 2011). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Need to Complete Inventories and Plans to Achieve Expected Savings (GAO-11-565) (July 2011). * Information Security: State Has Taken Steps to Implement a Continuous Monitoring Application, but Key Challenges Remain (GAO-11-149) (July 2011) * Information Technology: Investment Oversight and Management Have Improved but Continued Attention Is Needed (GAO-11-454T) (Mar. 17, 2011) * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: More Detailed Guidance Needed to Ensure Military Services Develop Appropriate Cyberspace Capabilities (GAO-11-421) (May 20, 2011). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation's Critical Infrastructure and Federal Information Systems (GAO-11-463T) (Mar. 16, 2011). * Combating Child Pornography: Steps Are Needed to Ensure That Tips to Law Enforcement Are Useful and Forensic Examinations Are Cost Effective (GAO-11-334) (Mar. 2011). * High-Risk Series: An Update (GAO-11-278) (Feb. 2011). * Electricity Grid Modernization: Progress Being Made on Cybersecurity Guidelines, but Key Challenges Remain to be Addressed (GAO-11-117) (Jan. 12, 2011). * Information Security: Federal Agencies Have Taken Steps to Secure Wireless Networks, but Further Actions Can Mitigate Risk (GAO-11-43) (Nov. 30, 2010). * Cyberspace Policy: Executive Branch Is Making Progress Implementing 2009 Policy Review Recommendations, but Sustained Leadership Is Needed (GAO-11-24) (Oct. 6, 2010). * Information Security: Progress Made on Harmonizing Policies and Guidance for National Security and Non-National Security Systems (GAO-10-916) (Sept. 15, 2010). * Information Management: Challenges in Federal Agencies’ Use of Web 2.0 Technologies (GAO-10-872T) (July 22, 2010). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Key Private and Public Cyber Expectations Need to Be Consistently Addressed (GAO-10-628) (July 15, 2010). * Cyberspace: United States Faces Challenges in Addressing Global Cybersecurity and Governance (GAO-10-606) (July 2, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Is Needed to Protect Federal Information Systems from Evolving Threats (GAO-10-834T) (June 16, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Improve Research and Development (GAO-10-466) (June 3, 2010). * Information Security: Federal Guidance Needed to Address Control Issues with Implementing Cloud Computing (GAO-10-513) (May 27, 2010). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Implement Federal Desktop Core Configuration Requirements (GAO-10-202) (Mar. 12, 2010). * Information Security: Concerted Effort Needed to Consolidate and Secure Internet Connections at Federal Agencies (GAO-10-237) (Mar. 12, 2010). * Cybersecurity: Progress Made but Challenges Remain in Defining and Coordinating the Comprehensive National Initiative (GAO-10-338) (Mar. 5, 2010). * National Cybersecurity Strategy: Key Improvements are Needed to Strengthen the Nation’s Posture (GAO-09-432T) (Mar. 10, 2009). * Information Security: TVA Needs to Address Weaknesses in Control Systems and Networks (GAO-08-526) (May 21, 2008). Category:Government agency